Hush: Don't Say A Word
by konekochanhime
Summary: When the Sanc Kingdom is destroyed, a single child that will change the word is thought dead. Many years leter, she is trained as a gundum pilot and one fact is never mentioned, she's part of the royal family....
1. Mistaken Identity

Since I can't think of anything good to write in my other crossover stories, I decided to just write a Gundum fic to help get my flow going again. 

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. 

**_ Hush: Don't Say A Word_**

************************   
Chapter One: Mistaken Identity   
************************ 

She took a long drag of a cheap cigarette and sighed it back out. The television in front of her blared the news that Milliardo Peacecraft has declared war on Earth and that Relena Peacecraft has taken a shuttle up to Libra, his ship, to try and negotiate. She snorted. What a waste of time. Milliardo would never bend. A beep took her out her brooding and forced her head up. Her laptop was screaming at her again. Great. Heaving her body up, she made her way over and opened it. The face of her mentor Doctor M looked at her from the screen, then at her cigarette. "Those things'll kill you one day." She rolled her eyes. "Hi Doctor." The mushroom man shook his head but smirked ruefully. "I take it you've heard about Milliardo's war declaration?" She nodded. "There's nothing else on the telly. I'm missing my soaps." Doctor M sighed. "You and your soap operas. You would think that your life was excitement enough but no, you have to watch that crap." he scolded. "Did you call me just to make fun of me?" she asked, trying to sound stern. "I just wonder sometimes. But no, that's not why I've called you. I think it's time that we make your presence known. Only Duo knows you are the missing pilot and he hasn't said a a word. With all this going on in space, I think they're going to need your help." he finished. She looked at him hard before inhaling another drag. "I don't even have a gundum. How the hell am I supposed to help them?" she asked. The old man's face lit up slightly. "Oh, well, we've been working on the last gundum, Apocalypse, just for this occasion. I know that you really don't like mobile suits, but this will be more useful then the little knick-knacks that you prefer." She raised her eyebrow when he said 'knickknacks'. Those were deadly weapons! "(Sigh) Fine, I'll bite. When and where?" "Take a shuttle to the L2-5378S colony and look up a man named Howard in the GS area of that colony. He is housing the gundum and making that final adjustments. Be there in three days. I've got to go now. Remember that name. Bye." The screen zapped out into black and she closed it. 'So I'm going home eh?' she thought happily. She tossed the cig and stamped it out.   
************* 

Bobbie McIntyre was by all means a self sufficient woman, but even she needed help in trying to shut the man known as Howard up. "And this is the initial booster system. You do know how to operate it right? Good. And this is the main control system that will activate this baby. You're left handed right? Good. And then, this is the sub navigational system, which is right next to the main navigational system. You know what the blips are right? Good." He was just so annoying!!!!! This had to stop. "Look Howard, thank you for the introduction, but I've had extensive training ever since I was a child on how this (ahem) 'baby' works. I've got to be out of the colony by nightfall and the way this is going, you won't halfway done with the introduction by next year." she said, taking out her light to light her cigarette. "No! Don't spark it in here. There's a lot of gas in the air." he shouted, nearly startling her. Wordlessly, she put away the lighter. "Alright, I just need to adjust the air chamber and then you can go. There's a diner down the street. Go get something to eat and by the time you get back it'll be done k?" he said, pointing to the door. "Sure old man. I'll bring you back something." 

True to his word, the Apocalypse was ready to fly by the time she strolled in a half hour later. She dropped off the burger and fries before loading her new suit on a truck bed and screeching out of the residential area. She was off to space.   
************* 

Duo Maxwell sighed and continued to suck up fumes from his cigarette. So she was coming huh? It's been, what, four years? They were just punk kids then, always causing trouble for their guardian. He remembered leaving behind a scrawny little girl who was too tall for her age and gawky as hell. Now she was 15 or so and from what the doc said, she grew up. He grinned. So she must not be too shabby. There he was, at the shuttle bay, waiting for her to show up. He checked his watch and smiled. It was almost time. If there was one thing Bobbie hated, it was being late. Good, his feet were starting to hurt standing there. Footsteps clicked behind him briskly, but he didn't need to turn around. "Hey Squirt. It's been a while." he said warmly, tossing the stub. Finally he turned around and saw a woman with red checkered peasant crop top, tight jeans, and sandal platforms. Her skin was bronzed and her hair was light blonde and pulled into braided pigtails that rested on her bare shoulders with two face framing pieces of hair falling to her chin, and blue eyes sparkling with mischief. When he got his voice back, he grinned like an idiot. "You look like you got off the farm!" he laughed, not seeing her running to him before it was too late. He was knocked flat on his back in a hug. "Hey Duo. It really has been too long." She said in a melodic voice, holding out a hand to help him up. "Come on. I need help unloading my 'luggage'." He smiled as she scampered away, leaving him to get the truck. God he'd missed her.   
************** 

Once they had finished loading the suit to his truck, they took off to meet with the others. He had just told them he was going to pick up some reinforcement, but he failed to mention that a) the reinforcement was a girl, which should make Wufei have an aneurysm and b) that she was...well, he wouldn't get into that. They'll all find out soon enough. He wasn't even sure if the doctor told her just who she really was, and personally, he didn't want to be within hitting range when he does. "So Duo, what are these guys like, since I have to work with them for only God knows how long." she asked, more like stated. He thought for a minute. "Well, I guess I'll start with Heero, since he's my sort of partner. He's kind of really anti-social, but don't let it get to you. And don't take it personally if he says 'Omae o kuruso' to you and pulls a gun. He does it to everyone. He just wants to get his mission done. Lets see...then there's Trowa. He's okay, I mean for being silent all the time. He's really smart and never speaks unless it's to correct you or inform you. I don't think I've ever heard him say a complete sentence before. Anyways, then there's his partner Quatre. Be really careful what you see to this guy cause he's really sensitive and will take what you say to heart. He's a real gentleman you know? He's really musically inclined, so if you hear a violin or piano playing every now and then, that's him. Last but not least, there's Wufei. He prefers to work alone, but most likely you'll end up working with him. Word of warning though. He has this trip that women are inferior and that it's all about justice. Don't be offended when he addresses you as 'onna' because he'd probably call his own mother that. But feel free to kick ass if he calls you weak. Oh, and there are other people that we are contact with for back up. There's Noin, who is an ex-Oz lieutenant and Sally, who is an ex-Oz major. You'll meet others as we go along. Oh, look, we're here." Bobbie just stared in amazement that her friend could talk that much without getting tired of hearing himself.   
*************** 

"Maxwell's back with...an onna?! Maxwell, what is the meaning of this?!!!!" Wufei shouted to his fellow pilot. The others had gathered when they heard Wufei and looked to Duo. "I said I was bringing reinforcements and I did. I trained with her and now that she finally got a gundum, she's here." he said calmly, almost laughing at the Chinese boy's reaction. The door creaked open by a sandled foot and kicked open the rest of the way. A butt faced them and apparently was dragging a huge suitcase. When it was all the way in, she stood up and turned to face them. "Relena?!"   
*************************************** 

Well, I guess Bobbie resembles a certain well known princess eh? R&R to tell me if I should continue k? 


	2. Try Try Again

Hey al! Thanx for the two peoples that reviewed so far. Oh, I didn't have any plans to put Bobbie with Wufei. Their personalities just don't mesh. I don't know if I'll put any romance in here since I plan to... well, you'll just have to wait to the end now won't you? Anyways, I'll stop rambling. 

Disclaimer: Jump up my ass lawyers!   
  


**_ Hush: Don't Say A Word_**   
  
  


***************************   
Chapter Two: Try Try Again   
***************************   
  


"Relena?!" was the collective question to Bobbie. She looked around confused. "No, I don't see Relena Peacecraft...I'm Bobbie." she said, settling her eyes on the odd group in front of her. Heero, or at least she assumed, pointed a gun at her head. "Who are you and who do you work for?" She looked at him dead in the eye, not quite sure how to react. "Yo, Heero, chill! I told you, this was my training partner. The good doctor finally got around to making her a gundum and now that Zechs has declared war on Earth, we going to need all the help we can get. Now, put the damn gun back in your little pocket or wherever   
and let's go check out Apocalypse k?" Duo interfered, already dragging the large suitcase across the floor to the spare bedroom he'd prepared for her. Quatre seemed to be reaching out with his mind to check her, empathetically. "Yes, Duo's right. We'll settle this later." he said finally, giving a small smile to the others. Trowa simply nodded and went to follow the braid. The other two followed suit, leaving Wufei to gape. "Are you actually trusting this weak onna?" he asked incredulously. Bobbie looked at him, annoyed. 'He did _not_ just call me weak.' "You know, you should really get that inferiority complex of yours checked. It's a sign of weakness to put down others." she said airily before sauntering past him to where the others had gone. A huge "Ha!" was heard from her direction as Wufei just slowly blinked. 'I must not kill women I must not kill women I must not kill women.' repeated over and over in his head.   
**************   


"Well, it looks like a gundum." came the obvious statement from the still sore Wufei. Duo and Quatre sweat dropped as Bobbie clenched her fists to keep her temper under control. "Of course it does. I have better things to do then make up complicated schemes to outsmart someone I barely know." _And seriously don't like_, she continued her thoughts silently. A heartily slap on the back brought her back. "Wow! Really pumping' out the wit today huh Bobbie?" her friend laughed. She allowed herself a tiny smirk. Heero jumped into the cock pit system and activated the systems check. "Everything seems to be in place." he vouched, shutting down. 'Gee thanks monotone boy.' she thought, wishing she had just remained anonymous. She nodded and crawled up to check the cock pit for...anything. Heero took Duo aside. "You do realize that she has the ZERO system installed right? If anything should happen, you know what you have to do." he asked, ignoring the looks of protest from his braided friend. "Look Heero, eliminating people may be easy for you, but Bobbie is my friend, practically my sister, and I will not kill her, orders be damned." Duo said in a hushed angry tone. Heero simply acknowledged that his friend was a fool by nodding and turning back to the gundum. 'I swear to God Heero, if any harm comes to that girl, you'll loathe the day you ever met Shinigami.' the usually jovial boy thought darkly. She was family, and he would rather die then let anyone hurt her.   
**************   


Milliardo stood that the head of the Libra helm and stared out in the space being occupied by the lush planet known as the Earth. 'Soon, I will end all wars with the destruction of the planet of war.' he thought solemnly, not noticing when a young solider ran up to him. "Sir, we have gotten word that Relena Peacecraft was seen three days ago on the colony L2-5378S in the GS sector. Sir, that's where all the mobile suits of the colony are kept." he said in the squeaky voice of adolescence. Milliardo sighed. Yes, he was well aware of what went on in the GS sector of that colony. Question was, what was Relena doing there? He realized that the soldier was still there waiting for a reply. "Try and find out of she is still there and if not, find out where she is now. That is all." he dismissed the boy. "I wouldn't worry over it Mr. Milliardo. As long as she is not on Earth, then she is in no danger." his lieutenant said in almost condescending voice. Punk. "Of course. Any word on the whereabouts of the gundum pilots?" he asked, keeping his cool. "Sir, we have reason to believe that a sixth gundum is being made or has been already. Large shipments of gundanium were ordered to the L2-3914M colony, sector FB. That may be where the gundum is being housed or possibly the pilots themselves." the lieutenant continued. 'But who would pilot the gundum? Who is this new mystery pilot? We'll find out soon enough.' Milliardo simply nodded at the information. "Do you want us to look into it?" the officer pressed. 'Of course I do you peon.' he thought sourly. "Right away." He sat down gracefully in his captain chair and contemplated the future of mankind.   
****************   


Relena Peacecraft looked wistfully at a picture of her family that was housed in a locket Noin had given her. Her younger self looked so...happy and complete. Like nothing in the world could ever destroy it. 'Unless war loving assholes torch your kingdom. Wait, what's this?' she thought curiously as she noticed a piece of an arm attached to her biological mothers' shoulders. "Was there another person in this picture?" she asked her self softly, slipping the picture out. Instead of the smooth oval shape she expected, there was a jagged, clumsy line. 'It's almost as if someone was trying to get rid of a memory....' Relena gasped when she felt the wind get knocked out of her for no reason. 'Not again.' she thought wearily as she tried to breath easier. Ever since she was little, she always had these pains for no apparent reason. 'Phantom pains', her mother called them. She slipped the picture back into it's slot and turned her chair to face the outside. A gorgeous garden over swept the land as far as the eye could see. But she could see nothing of it, only feel the emptiness of her soul.   
****************   


Bobbie got up from her fall, the breath knocked out of her. "Be more careful onna." a voice practically laughed at her from behind. 'Oh that damn man.' she thought angrily as she dusted off her jeans. She turned back to Apocalypse and smiled at her handy work. She had managed to upgrade the data from Deathscythe Hell into her own database and polish off some of the duller spots from the paint. A beautiful royal blue now shined back at her. Today was a good day after all.   
******************************************* 

That's all for right now! R&R!!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
